


Mistletoe and Nonsense

by rebelwriter6561



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, Kurt loves Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Warren hates parties, Warren is a grinch, kissing under mistletoe, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: Warren hates Christmas with a passion. But Kurt loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho _holy smokes I love Christmas_

Warren had to put up with a lot of shit in his life. Cage fighting, English tutors, world-ending cults. Things that had chewed him up and spit him out, leaving him broken and mangled, with a worse attitude than before.

All of them paled in comparison of the torture that was the annual Christmas party.

Warren was lurking in the back corner, sheltered by the tree, where it was harder to hear the awful cheesy Christmas music being played over and over. He'd swooped into the party after it'd already begun, grabbed a plate of snacks and a sadly alcohol-lacking cup of punch, and had intended to make a run for his room when the Professor had begun speaking to the group. Now he was effectively trapped, because the teachers were stalking around making sure everyone stayed put and acted jolly. Like that was ever going to happen.

It was bad enough that everything was merry and bright and there were gaudy decorations everywhere. But this was a mutant party, a _mutant kids_ party. So many of them had parents who dumped them off and never looked back, or had outright kicked them out. Which meant every single one was them was blankly smiling while being heartbroken at not being with their parents during the holidays. It was depressing as hell.

There weren't enough ugly sweaters and Santa hats in the world that could make it better. No one really wanted to be there, even for the supposed gift exchange. There were groups clustered around the dance floor, but Warren knew none of them would dream of being the first to start dancing. Warren wasn't the only one eyeing the door, wondering when it would be possible to escape before they busted out the awful party games.

At least Kurt was having fun. Warren could track his boyfriend from across the room, watching bursts of dark smoke jump from group to group. Kurt's happy voice was audible even from a distance, ringing with laughter as he joked with everyone. It loosened the tight ball of bitterness in Warren's chest slightly every time he heard it. 

Kurt genuinely enjoyed the holidays, even the secular parts. His eyes had lit up with excitement when the tree was brought in, and he'd used his powers to string lights on the highest points of the mansion. He ended up with several stomachaches from eating too much chocolate, and he spent hours watching Christmas specials on TV using Warren as a reluctant pillow. It would be disgusting if Kurt weren't so obviously happy about it.

There was a blur of movement and a jerk at the hand holding his glass. Warren caught a glimpse of Peter's impish grin before the other mutant zipped across the room. He brought his drink to his nose and caught a whiff of alcohol. God bless Peter.

The soothing warmth of alcohol didn't help the way he felt. Warren loathed Christmas. He didn't have any happy holiday memories to reminisce about ‒ the ones of his past were filled with stiff parties and meaningless presents. His parents were even more cold and cheerless than any other time of year, and by the time his wings grew he was completely over it. And his disgust with the holiday only grew as he grew older.

There was too much of it, everywhere he went ‒ like the entire world decided to dress up in tacky clothes for a month before the dark and dreary winters really began. He'd spent too many festive nights shivering in the street while the humans looked the other way. The season of giving did not apply to mutants like him. 

And there were the relentlessly cheery, those who decided a gloomy frown during the holidays simply _would not do_. Who flaunted their happiness in his face while trying to drag him into their peppermint-scented nightmare. 

Thankfully, Kurt wasn't like that. Warren didn't know if their little relationship would've survived if his friend had ever tried to cram a Santa hat on his head. But despite his holiday enthusiasm, Kurt had toned it back for Warren. He didn't force him to take part in his holiday activities. Not even his Church's traditions, even though they were obviously important to him. 

Warren was willing to put up with it ‒ at least in small increments ‒ because it made Kurt so happy. Seeing his boyfriend light up at the sight of so many Christmas cookies, and the soft look in his eyes while looking at a manger scene... it was all worth it for that.

Even Christmas carols sounded better when softly sung in German.

“So, has anyone tried to stick you on top of the tree yet?” Warren turned with a grimace to face Ororo, who had bits of tinsel woven into her own silver hair. She also had a glass of probably-spiked punch, and a relaxed easy smile that said she was also enjoying the party.

“If anyone makes one more joke about that, I'm shoving a pine cone up their ass." It stopped being funny the fifth time someone said it.

“Well, Christmas is tomorrow, so you won't have to hear it for much longer.” Ororo stole a cocktail weenie from his plate. “What did you get Kurt for a present?”

Warren flushed, deep shame lurching in his gut. “None of your business,” he mumbled to hide his discomfort. He'd completely forgotten that a decent person would get something nice for their boyfriend, because when was the last time he'd needed to worry about that? Then he stressed for ages about what to get ‒ what was the right thing for someone who was the literal light of his life, but was also someone he'd tried to strangle mid-air?

Jean had finally taken pity on his suffering and mentioned Kurt really liked his leather jacket. Warren had already known that, because Kurt stole it and wore it as often as he could. When he told Jean that, she rolled her eyes and pointedly suggested he should get one for Kurt.

That was easier said than done, since he was a near-homeless punk with no money to his name, but for Kurt, Warren was willing to do anything to make him happy. That meant braving the worst phone call of his life, to his god damned father, and the threat of alerting the wrong people about his child abandonment tendency. That call resulted in enough money being coughed up to keep Warren happy and quiet.

Kurt's jacket was currently hidden under his bed, because he had no idea when he'd gift it to him. Before the midnight Mass Kurt had organized? The morning of? It was so stressful.

And what if Kurt didn't like it? What if it was too much, too soon? They'd only been a couple for a few months, and Warren was over the moon for Kurt, but what if, despite Kurt's insistence otherwise, he really didn't feel the exact same way?

All that worry, on top of his general dissatisfaction with the holidays, made Warren more of a Grinch than usual.

Ororo rolled her eyes at his dark frown. “I know what he's getting you,” she teased, dangling the knowledge before him. Warren felt another lurch, this one of delight, that he had to hide. It'd been years since he'd gotten a present. “You're gonna love it. You'll have to thank him somehow…”

“Don't even go there,” Warren warned. He knew where her teasing was headed (because he'd thought the same himself). 

“Put some chestnuts on the fire, start cuddling, unwrap him from that sweater…”

“You're the worst. Stop it.” Warren’s cheeks were burning, but he wasn't in the mood for jokes. 

A puff of smoke announced Kurt's sudden arrival. “Warren!” he cried delightedly. His knitted Christmas sweater was far too large for him, and the Santa hat made his prominent ears stick out farther. The bright red clashed with his blue skin. He was still the most beautiful thing Warren had ever seen. “I thought you weren't going to come.”

Warren managed to smile for him. “The lure of snacks was too strong,” he said while gesturing at his plate. “Now I'm stuck here.”

“Um, you know we can leave, if you want to go. I don't mind getting you back to your room.” Kurt looked confused, probably wondering if his boyfriend had forgotten he could teleport.

“No, it's fine.” Kurt was obviously having fun, so Warren wasn't going to spoil that for him.

Smiling gently, Kurt stepped closer. His clawed hands reached from the too-long sleeves to take Warren's. “You don't have to stay if you're not happy. I like seeing you here, but you really look like you'd rather be elsewhere.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You have that look on your face. I can tell.”

Kurt's matter-of-factness made Warren grin again. “Yeah, I think I'd rather be freezing my ass off in the snow than here.”

Kurt's grin showed off all of his pointed teeth, making him look like a particularly dangerous elf. “So get some more snacks and we can go back to your room. It'll be fun.”

“You two are adorable. It's disgusting.” Ororo sighed. “I need to steal Kurt for two seconds, then you can go.” She had Kurt by the arm and dragged him away before either boy could say anything.

Uneasily, Warren went back to the snack table. As he reloaded his plate, he could see Ororo whispering to Kurt, who was flushed purple, and pressed something into his hand. Warren's wings twitched as he wondered what it could be.

Kurt had a secretive smile on his face when he returned, but wouldn't let Warren see what it was. Carefully balancing his plate so it wouldn't tip when they moved, Warren took his boyfriend's arm. The bright and festive room vanished from view, and his familiar messy room appeared instead.

Warren sighed, tension flowing from him as he finally relaxed. Being at that party was nothing short of torture. “Thanks for bringing me back, buddy,” he said as he kicked off his shoes. To his surprise, Kurt did as well, and climbed on his bed with the plate of pilfered snacks. “You aren't going back?”

“Why should I?” Kurt shrugged. “It was fun, but I'd rather spend more time with you before I go to Mass.” Kurt patted the blankets invitingly. Warren beamed widely as he joined him on the bed.

They devoured the cookies and finger foods, and Kurt talked about his plans to cook his way through an classic American cookbook he'd found. Warren offered to help, even though he admitted he was terrible at cooking.

“I actually like cooking a lot,” Kurt admitted, licking his fingers free of crumbs. “I thought about making you something for Christmas, but I was scared I'd mess it up.”

Warren paused in thought, remembering his own anxiety about presents. “So what'd you get me instead?” He tried to sound teasing, but Kurt could probably tell from his face that he was nervous.

Kurt was smiling his sweetest smile as he reached into his pocket. “I wasn't sure if I should give you this to you now, or tomorrow morning, but now works.” He handed Warren a neatly-wrapped gift that fit into the palm of his hand.

Heart pounding in anticipation, Warren tore off the wrapping and examined the cassette tape that was uncovered. ‘Warren's Mix’ was written in Kurt's careful neat handwriting on the cover.

“You made me a mixtape?” he asked in delight. That was the most romantic thing he could have received.

“Storm helped. I hope you don't mind that I had to borrow some of your tapes to make it, but now you have your favorites all in one place.” Kurt's tail whipped and his eyes scrunched nervously. “Do you like it?”

Rather than answer right away, Warren leaned forward to kiss him, slow and lingering. “I love it,” he said when they pulled away. Kurt had the happy blissful look on his face that he always got after he was kissed. Warren pulled away to retrieve his own present from under the bed, nearly toppling off in the process.

Warren passed the package to Kurt. His claws pierced the paper messily wrapped around the jacket’s awkward shape. “I think this'll be something you'll like.” He still felt a twinge of nervousness, but it vanished when Kurt gasped in delight.

“Warren!” Kurt's voice was high and delighted, and he pressed the leather to his chest in a hug. His eyes were shining and he seemed to be having a difficult time making words. “This is amazing!” he finally choked out.

Warren's chest was glowing with warmth. He loved making Kurt happy like this. “I hope it fits you,” he said as Kurt gleefully shucked his holiday sweater. He pulled the jacket on over his undershirt, and Warren was pleased to see it fit perfectly.

“This is really fantastic,” Kurt sighed as he ran his fingers over the leather. “Thank you.” He leaned forward, and Warren met him for another kiss. He tried to put into the kiss everything he was unable to actually say. This was the best Christmas he'd ever had, and it was all because of Kurt.

Though, it was hard to enjoy the kiss, because Kurt was obviously trying not to giggle.

“What?” Warren asked, pulling away slightly. Giant grin on his face, Kurt jerked his head up. Warren raised his eyes to see a bunch of leaves over their heads, held up by Kurt's tail.

“Oh my god,” Warren groaned when Kurt burst out laughing. He sunk forward, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, face heating up despite himself. “That's not funny.”

“It was Ororo’s idea,” Kurt said between chuckles. “She wanted me to try to get you to kiss me at the party, but I was sure you wouldn't.”

“Damn right,” Warren agreed. Friend or not, Storm would pay for meddling in their relationship like this. Warren knew a few good snowbanks to toss her in.

In revenge, his fingers found Kurt's sides under the jacket and tickled him. Kurt jerked, and his startled laugh made his tail release the mistletoe, just as Warren hoped. Taking advantage of Kurt's distraction, Warren pushed him forward, toppling Kurt backwards onto the bed. 

Crouched over him, Warren took a moment to admire how his boyfriend looked, sprawled on the bed and snuggled in leather. Much better than the ugly sweater. “What time does your Mass start?”

“Um, midnight.” Kurt looked cautiously pleased about where Warren seemed to be taking them.

“Then we have a few hours.” Warren swept down for another kiss, making it deeper and more thorough than before as Kurt opened up for him. It was so good, so familiar, warming him from the inside.

Maybe the whole Christmas thing wasn't so bad as long as he had Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> It was the idea of Kurt holding mistletoe with his tail that gave birth to this. 
> 
> I also want to say that this fic is a massive _thank you_ to this fucking amazing fandom. I joke that I can't words good unless I'm writing about fictional characters, but I honestly can't express well enough how awesome and touching the responses to these fics are. Everyone who follows this ship - the readers, the artists, the other writers - you are all the most wonderful people and I'm so happy to be a part of it. Happy holidays to all!
> 
> [me](http://blasphemous-lies-and-deceit.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
